As used herein, terms such as “user equipment” (“UE”), “mobile station” (“MS”), “user agent” (“UA”), “user device,” and “user node” might in some cases refer to mobile devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. Such terms can also refer to any hardware or software component (alone or in combination) that can terminate a communication session for a user. Such a component might also include one or more associated removable memory modules, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. Alternatively, such a component might consist of a device itself without such a module. In other cases, terms such as “UE” and the like might refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as desktop computers, set-top boxes, or network appliances.
As telecommunications technology has evolved, more advanced network access equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not previously possible. This network access equipment might include systems and devices that are improvements of the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. Specifications regarding such advanced or next generation equipment may be included in evolving wireless communications standards, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). For example, an LTE or LTE-A system might be an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) and include an Evolved Node B (or eNB), a wireless access point, a relay node, or a similar component rather than a traditional base station. As used herein, the term “eNB” may refer to “eNBs” but may also include any of these systems. These components may also be referred to as an access node. The terms “eNB” and “access node” may be synonymous in some embodiments.